Lista de Episodios
Esta es una lista de episodios del Anime Naruto,'' este abarca desde la saga de Introducción, hasta la del Rescate de Sasuke, episodios 1 al 135, despues de eso para dar tiempo al manga, se introducen sagas de relleno desde el episodio 136 al 220, con excepción de que el 141-142 y 220 tienen partes del manga. Luego del relleno comienza la segunda temporada del anime '''Naruto' llamada Shippūden, el cual comienza en la saga "el Rescate del Kazekage" hasta actualmente en la saga "Confinamiento de los jinchuriki", que se esta emitiendo en Japón. =Naruto= Sagas 'Introducción' En esta saga "Introducción" es la primera saga oficial de la primera temporada y del anime "Naruto", comprende los primeros 5 capitulos y el opening que abarca es ROCKS y el ending es Wind. ''Hacia el país de las Olas En esta saga recibe el nombre "Hacia el país de las Olas" la segunda saga oficial de la primera temporada de Naruto. Comprende desde el capitulo 6 hasta el capitulo 19 y el opening que abarca es ROCKS y el ending es Wind. Examenes Chūnin En esta saga se nombra "Examenes Chūnin" esla tercera saga oficial del anime Naruto. Comprende desde el capitulo 20 hasta el capitulo 67 y los openings que abarcan son ROCKS (20-25), Haruka Kanata (25-52) y Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (53-67) y los endings que abarcan Wind(20-25), Harmonia (26-53), Viva★rock (54-64) y ALIVE (65-67). La invasión a Konoha En esta saga se nombra "La invasión a Konoha" la cuarta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 68 hasta el capitulo 80 y los openings que abarca son Kanashimi wo Yasashisa ni (68-78) y GO (79-80) y los endings que abarcan ALIVE(68-77), Ima Made Nando Mo (78-80). El regreso de Itachi En esta saga se nombra "El regreso de Itachi " la quinta saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 81 hasta el capitulo 85 y el opening que abarca es GO!!! (81-85) y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo (81-85). La Búsqueda de Tsunade Esta saga se nombra "'La Búsqueda de Tsunade'" la sexta oficial saga del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 86 hasta el 100. Mientras que los openings que abarca es GO!!! (86-100) y los endings que abarcan Ima Made Nando Mo (86-89), Ryūsei (90-100). La Verdadera Cara de Kakashi Esta saga se nombra "La verdadera cara de Kakashi " la septima saga del anime "Naruto". Comprende solamente el capitulo 101 y el opening que abarca es GO!!! y el ending que abarca es Ryūsei. El País del Té Esta saga se nombra "'El País del Té'" la octava saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 102 hasta el 106 y el opening que abarca es GO (102-103) y Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (104-106) y los endings que abarcan son Ryūsei (102-103), Mountain a Go Go two (104-106) y Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128). Recuperando a Sasuke Uchiha Esta saga se nombra "'Recuperando aSasuke Uchiha'" la novena saga oficial del anime "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 107 hasta el 135 y el opening que abarca es Seishun Kyōsōkyoku (107-128) y No Boy, No Cry (128-135) y los endings que abarcan son Mountain a Go Go two (106-115), Hajimete Kimi to Shabetta (116-128) y Nakushita Kotoba (129-135). Relleno Esta saga se nombra "Relleno" la decima y ultima saga oficial de la temporada "Naruto". Comprende desde el capitulo 136 hasta el 220 y el opening que abarca es No Boy, No Cry (136-153), Namikaze Satellite (154-178), Remember (179-202) y Yura Yura (203-220), y los endings que abarca son Nakushita Kotoba (136-141), Speed (142-153), Soba ni iru kara (154-165), Parade (166-178), Yellow Moon (179-191), Pinocchio (192-202) y Scenario (203-220) Ovas y Películas ''Ovas ''Películas'' =Naruto Shippūden= Sagas ''El rescate del Kazekage En esta saga "El Rescate del kazekage" es la undécima saga oficial del anime "Naruto" y la primera de la temporada "Shippūden", comprende los primeros 32 capitulos y los openings que abarcan son Hero's Come Back y Distance, y los endings son Nagareboshi, Michi ~ to you all y KIMI MONOGATARI El tan esperado reencuentro En esta saga "El tan esperado reencuentro" es la decimasegunda saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 33 hasta el 53 y el opening que abarca es Distance, y los endings son KIMI MONOGATARI y Mezamero! Yasei. Los doce guardianes ninjas En esta saga "Los doce guardianes ninjas" es la decimatercera saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 54 hasta el 71 y el opening que abarca es BLUE BIRD, y los endings son Sunao na Niji y Broken Youth Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu En esta saga "Los destructores inmortales, Hidan y Kakuzu" es la decimacuarta saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 72 hasta el 88 y los opening que abarcan son BLUE BIRD y CLOSER, y los endings son Broken Youth y Long Kiss Goodbye El arribo del Sanbi En esta saga "El arribo del Sanbi" es la decimaquinta saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 89 hasta el 112 y los opening que abarcan son CLOSER y Hotaru no Hikari, y los endings son Long Kiss Goodbye, BACCHIKOI y Shinkokyuu La promesa del maestro y la venganza En esta saga "La promesa del maestro y la venganza" es la decimasexta saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 113 hasta el 143 y los opening que abarcan son Hotaru no Hikari y Sign, y los endings son Shinkokyuu, My ANSWER y Omae Dattanda La activación del seis colas En esta saga "La activación del seis colas" es la decimaseptima saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 144 hasta el 151 y el opening que abarca es Sign, y los endings son Omae Dattanda y For You La invasion de pain En esta saga "La invasion de pain" es la decimaoctava saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 152 hasta el 175 y los opening que abarcan son Sign y Toumei Datta Sekai y los endings son For You, Jitensha y Utakata Hanabi Historias de Konoha En esta saga "Historias de Konoha" es la decimanovena saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 176 hasta el 196 y los opening que abarcan son Toumei Datta Sekai y Diver, y los endings son Utakata Hanabi, U can do it! y Mayonaka no Orchestra La reunión de los 5 kages En esta saga "La reunión de los 5 kages" es la vigésima saga oficial del anime "Naruto", comprende desde el capitulo 197 al capitulo 222 y los opening que abarcan son Diver y Lovers, y los endings son Mayonaka no Orchestra, Freedom y Yokubou o Sakebe!!!. 'Aventuras en el mar' En esta saga "Aventuras en el mar" es la vigésimoprimera saga oficial del anime "Naruto", ésta comprende desde el capitulo 223 hasta el 243. Los opening que abarca son Lovers y Newsong , y los endings son ''Yokubou o Sakebe , Place to Try , y Be my side. Confinamiento de los Jinchūriki OVAS y Peliculas Peliculas Categoría:Complementos de la Serie